Tell the Truth
by silencer06
Summary: Sequel to my story Hits. What happened after she hit him and he ran back to his dorm room. It would make more sense if you read 'Hits' first.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Such is life.

**Tell the Truth**

It had been approximately 35 hours since Draco Malfoy had confessed to her and she had hit him. And then he had kissed her. She hadn't believed him when he confessed and she still hadn't believed him when he kissed her. But the moment she turned around after her, Harry, and Ron had started to walk around and he was still staring at her…

Well she had thought that maybe, just maybe, he had been telling the truth. And so she had smiled at him, just a small smile. And any doubts that she had about his feelings for her had died with the goofy grin that he directed at her.

And she hadn't seen him since then. Not that Ron would've let her anywhere near Malfoy after that occurrence. Harry wasn't acting quite as irritated about Malfoy's actions and Hermione was beginning to suspect that Harry _knew_.

So she was just sitting in the Gryffindor common room while Harry and Ron played a game of wizard's chess. The game ended, Ron's win. As great as Harry was at most things and as, well, to be blunt, not so great Ron was at many things Harry had nothing on Ron in wizard's chess. Ron got up, saying something about needing to go to the loo. Something Hermione had really wanted to know, naturally.

For a moment they she and Harry sat in silence. All the other Gryffindors had gone elsewhere to spend their time for whatever reason.

"So… 'Mione…"

Oh no. "…Yes?"

"About Malfoy kissing you…"

"What about it?"

"I was just wondering, you see, because you haven't seemed too irritated about it and well… it always seems like you've been looking for someone since it happened… is it possible that you like Malfoy?"

"Oh… what a pain… Ron won't like it at all…"

"I'm not overly thrilled myself… but… I mean… if he hurts you could you give Ron and me some massive warning so that we can be ready with all of our hexes?"

"Of course. How many hexes do you expect to have ready?"

"However many Ron and I can learn from the time you find Malfoy until the time he hurts you. So… hopefully he won't hurt you before Ron and I can get a few down."

"Well, I'm going before Ron comes out of the loo. Otherwise he'll panic. So, tell him to start learning hexes. Hopefully they won't be necessary but it will make him feel better."

"Take care, 'Mione." And then she was out the opening into Gryffindor. She didn't even look back. Maybe it was best, because she missed Ron's dispirited face at the discovery that the object of his affections was in love with his worst enemy.

She went down the hall headed toward where she thought the Slytherin dorms were located, approximately.

About ten minutes into her search of the floor she was fairly certain the Slytherin dorms were located on Hermione had to admit that she was about as lost as one could get without help from Harry and Ron.

"Miss Granger? What are you doing down here?"

Hermione turned toward the oily voice of Professor Snape. At least his presence probably meant she was on the right track.

"Oh… Professor, I'm so glad to see you because well… Crookshanks, my cat, got out. And I was looking for her, but then I found myself rather lost. I don't believe I've ever been on this floor you see and so… well… I'm very glad that you found me."

"The staircase to exit this floor and get you to the main corridor is down that passage," Snape stated coldly.

"Thank you, Professor."

"And Miss Granger," Hermione looked up at him, "if I find you wandering aimlessly down this corridor again I may find it suitable to take ten points from you house."

"Yes, Professor." And Hermione walked briskly down the corridor that had been pointed out to her. She turned back to see if Snape was still watching her when she slammed into someone walking down the passage.

"What in Merlin's name!"

"Malfoy?" Hermione was a little shocked at her luck.

"Granger?" Malfoy was staring at her in shock. "What are you doing down here?"

"Oh… well…" her cheeks heated up significantly. "I… was… you... I was looking for you."

Malfoy blinked. "You were… looking for… me? Are you going to hit me again?"

"N..no… I'm sorry about that. You startled me!"

"Well… I suppose that's reasonable. But it isn't like I jumped out at you! On the other hand at least you didn't hex me…"

"Harry and Ron would love to arrange that."

"I'm sure they would."

They stood there for a moment staring awkwardly at each other.

"Listen," Hermione said at the same time that Draco said, "You know".

"Miss Granger," Snape was back. Joy. "Is there some reason you are dawdling in this corridor after I told you how to get out of it?"

"Oh! Professor…" Hermione said. "Um… I was just on my way out when I ran into Malfoy."

"Quite literally," Draco contributed. "She's rather drawn to my charm."

Hermione sent him a warning look. "And I needed to tell him something so I thought…"

"Perhaps you should think to tell him another time, Miss Granger."

Draco and Hermione stared at him in horror. He was seriously ruining this love confession.

"Move along, Miss Granger."

Hermione started to back away slowly. "Y-yes, Professor."

Draco made a choked noise. "W-wait a second!" He grabbed her arm, preventing her from going anywhere else. "I," he looked at Snape warily. "I love you, Granger."

Either Snape was outside of the rumor mill or he had blatantly ignored the rumor that his star pupil had confessed and kissed the female member of the 'Dream team' because his face was rather shocked. It was really a rather priceless look on him, leaving Hermione wishing she had a camera.

"I… love you, too, Malfoy."

Draco looked at Snape. "As I said, Professor, she's rather drawn to my charm." And then he leaned in toward Hermione. "But the feeling is mutual." And then he kissed her.

Snape probably wouldn't be able to get his mind around this incident ever.

Hermione was okay with that.

She was running a little low on oxygen since she and Draco had been kissing for so long.

She was okay with that, too.

A/N: It was not my initial intent to end this the same way I ended my prequel to this but… well, honestly… this more or less wrote itself and the ending seemed to fit to me so… here you have it. Please R&R.


End file.
